


La miglior medicina è l'amore

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Home, Love, famiglia, febbre, kiss, malato, olicity - Freeform, raffreddore, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: «Non mi ammalo mai» furono le ultime parole famose di Oliver.Una famosa ricerca ha rivelato che esistono “gli intoccabili”, quelle persone che non si prendono mai un malanno, proprio come il sindaco, marito e padre Oliver Queen.Eppure, anche se un caso su mille, persino gli intoccabili possono beccare l’influenza. Che cosa succederà quando la giostra girerà e tanta infelicità colpirà proprio Oliver Queen?La famiglia Smoak-Queen alle prese con la cura giusta.





	La miglior medicina è l'amore

  

   
  
  
  
   
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Flu&Fluff” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 5.953  
★ Prompt/Traccia: “non mi ammalo mai” furono le ultime parole famose di A.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

William era stato a casa una settimana per via dell’influenza e, anche se amava la scuola, aveva amato quei momenti grazie alle coccole ricevute dal padre, da Felicity e da Raisa.  
Non era stato facile per lui perché tutto ciò gli aveva ricordato l’ultima volta che si era ammalato, quella in cui c’era la madre a prendersi cura di lui e, quando un giorno Felicity lo trovò in lacrime… Beh, bisogna solo dire che passarono tutto il giorno a letto, a vedere film e a raccontarsi vecchi aneddoti di famiglia.  
«Non mi ammalo mai» furono le ultime parole famose di Oliver in risposta alle parole della moglie, la quale  più volte lo aveva sollecitato a non stare troppo attaccato al figlio perché gli avrebbe trasmesso l’influenza.  
Era nato tutto così, con l’uomo più cocciuto al mondo che la derideva credendosi il più forte solo perché faceva attività fisica tutti i giorni, si vantava persino di avere un sistema immunitario resistente.  
Felicity sbuffò quando per la milionesima volta si dovette ripetere mentre lui replicò nello stesso modo, ma quando quel mattino notò il marito con uno strano colorito, attivò subito la modalità croce rossina.  
«Oliver… sei pallido» disse, andando a toccare la sua guancia, per poi abbassarsi e baciagli le labbra.  
E’ vero, non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma quelle labbra erano così invitanti che non riuscì a trattenersi e… in quei giorni aveva dovuto farlo anche troppe volte per via di Cayden James.  
«Sto bene» prontamente rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Lui baciò la fronte del figlio che era appena arrivato per colazione, si avvicinò a Felicity cingendole la vita, le sussurrò qualcosa di molto piccante perché lei arrossì, poco dopo la baciò e s’incammino in ufficio.  
Quella nuova routine la sconvolgeva ancora, ma era così felice che ogni cosa passava in secondo piano.  
«Papà non sta bene» affermò William mentre addentava un croissant, sorridendo appena.  
«Lo so e che…»  
«E’ testardo» ammise riluttante il piccolo.  
«Direi che è più di testardo. E’ un uomo e già questo significa che non lo ammetterà mai, che arriverà da me con la febbre alta, i brividi di freddo, il naso che non smette di gocciolare, gli occhi lucidi e chissà quant’altro» rispose d’un fiato e velocemente la donna, mentre lui non poté fare a meno di ridere.  
Era incredibile, sapeva che non sarebbe mai stata sua madre, ma… adesso non era più solo.   
   
   
Quella sera Oliver era tornato alle due di notte e Felicity si era preparata una tazza calda di the mentre lo aspettava. Era preoccupata, ma non voleva farglielo vedere perché aveva già troppo cui pensare.  
Si buttò sul divano, allungò le gambe, si stiracchiò e alla fine mise le mani sotto la testa.  
Era così preso dai suoi pensieri che non se ne accorse nemmeno, ma quando Felicity poggiò una mano sulle sue braccia, le labbra accennarono a un sorriso e si girò a guardarla.  
Era la luce dei suoi occhi.  
«Tieni, ti ho preparato del the caldo» prontamente disse, poco prima di prendere la sua tazza e bere un sorso anche lei.  
«Sto bene» ribatté, alzandosi dal divano e mettendosi seduto.  
«Oliver» lo richiamò Felicity, ma lui sembrava intenzionato a farla zittire perché prese la tazza dalle sue mani, la poggiò sul tavolo e attirò la moglie a sé.  
«Lo sai che questo…» farfugliò la bionda interrompendo quel bacio, ma i suoi pensieri si persero quando gli occhi azzurri di lui la guardarono e le sue labbra arrivarono sul suo collo, mentre le mani scivolarono lentamente sulla sua schiena.  
Era un bacio dolce, che aveva un retrogusto di esigenza, paura e desiderio.  
Si allontanarono appena ancora accaldati quando sentirono dei passi avvicinarsi e Felicity si sistemò scendendo dalle sue gambe e prendendo la tazza tra le mani.  
«Papà sei tu?» domandò stropicciandosi gli occhi, camminando a piedi nudi e passandosi una mano in quei magnifici capelli castani scompigliati.  
Ancor prima di rispondere, Oliver starnutì tre volte consecutive e tutti gli occhi furono puntati su di lui.  
«Sì, campione» rispose alzandosi e andando verso il figlio, per poggiare una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Vai a…» e ancora uno starnuto lo interruppe, quando Felicity lo guardò con apprensione lui sorrise e gli disse di non preoccuparsi.  
«Vai a letto che ti raggiungo» e prima che andasse dal figlio per il bacio della buonanotte, sentì lo guardò addosso della moglie.  
«Felicity, sto bene» asserì senza darle nemmeno il tempo di parlare; si conoscevano così bene che uno anticipava la mossa dell’altro.  
«Oliver non…», ma non fece in tempo a rispondere che lui aveva già catturato le sue labbra.  
Si stacco con riluttanza, le accarezzò una guancia e andò da William.  
«Non pensare di farla franca così» sussurrò con un tono di voce leggermente alto, ma sorrise perché sapeva che ci sarebbe stata una lunga lotta prima che lui si lasciasse curare.  
   
Erano passate appena quattro ore quando Oliver si svegliò per i brividi che sentiva in tutto il corpo e il freddo che arrivava fino alle ossa, ma fece finta di nulla e si girò dall’altro lato. Cambiò posizione ancora e ancora e, quando sentì una piccola mano calda sfiorare la sua schiena e due labbra soffici baciargliela, non ci fu bisogno di altro.  
«Oliver» sussurrò Felicity facendolo voltare verso di lei in modo che i loro visi fossero nella stessa direzione.  
«Scusami se ti ho svegliato» disse sentendosi in colpa, passando una mano sul suo viso e facendola cadere sul fianco.  
«Non preoccuparti» e lentamente accorciò le distanze e andò a poggiare la testa sul suo petto nudo, mentre lasciava la mano sul cuore.  
Poco dopo, con il ritmo dei loro cuori in sincronia, si addormentarono.  
Beh, almeno era quello che avrebbero voluto perché, non appena erano riusciti a prendere sonno, William era entrato a passo felino nella loro camera per andare a scuotere Felicity in cerca di aiuto, con la conseguenza di svegliare entrambi.  
La donna allarmata di vedere il piccolo nella loro camera si alzò di fretta, ricordandosi che per fortuna quella notte aveva indossato il suo pigiama preferito.  
«Che è successo campione?»  
«Io… Io…» farfugliò imbarazzato, mentre le sue guance si coloravano di rosso fuoco; ma era bastato uno sguardo tra marito e moglie per capire, così Felicity scostò le coperte e gli fece spazio tra loro.  
Era… inusuale. Non era mai successo prima. E poi lui non era molto aperto verso il padre, forse perché lo incolpava ancora per la perdita della madre.  
William aveva trascorso con Oliver i giorni dopo l’isola, la morte della madre e… finiva che dopo un incubo, l’uomo rimaneva nella sua camera, sistemandosi sulla sedia a dondolo a guardarlo dormire mentre la luce fioca della lampadina sul comò scacciava via i brutti sogni.  
«Salta su» ridendo affermò la donna, ma lui la guardò sbalordito.  
«Non ho più cinque anni» rispose, ma poco dopo salì nel lettone con loro.  
Oliver sorrise, il suo cuore stava traboccando d’amore, era così felice che quando un altro starnuto lo colpì si maledì per non aver avuto più prudenza.  
«Vorrei capire com’è possibile che io starnutisca continuamente quando tu, Felicity cammini sempre a piedi nudi e non hai mai nemmeno un colpo di tosse» la provocò lui, ma era una frecciatina anche per il figlio che spesse volte avevano visto senza pantofole.  
Lei stava ridendo e non riusciva a smettere; lo aveva sempre fatto, raramente si era ammalata ed era guarita più in fretta di quanto ricordasse.  
«Perché lei è Felicity» rispose il figlio alzando le spalle, come se ciò chiarisse ogni cosa.  
Il moro continuava a pensarci, ma alla fine si arrese ai fatti e alzando un braccio cercò di avvicinarsi alla moglie che si era già addormentata.  
Padre e figlio si voltarono a guardarla e sorrisero, Oliver si alzò seguito poco dopo da William e prendendo una coperta si avviarono in soggiorno, dove la tv e il divano li stavano aspettando.  
Beh, quello non era inusuale, anzi capitava spesso che i due dopo un brutto sogno si addormentassero così e, con un pò di fortuna, si sarebbero svegliati abbracciati l’un l’altro.  
  
  
  
Felicity allungò una mano sul letto toccando l’altra parte e la trovò vuota, aprì immediatamente gli occhi e sentì il freddo invaderle le vene mentre mille immagini e ipotesi si fecero strada in lei. Scostò velocemente le coperte, prese la sua vestaglia con gli orsacchiotti e ancora aperta raggiunse la camera di William trovandola vuota.  In quel momento il sangue nelle sue vene si ghiacciò, sentì il cuore pesarle e i piedi fermi che non riuscivano a muovere un passo.  
«Signora Queen…» affermò cautamente Raisa e, in quel momento si riscosse guardando la donna di fronte a sé.  
«Sì, Raisa?» domandò meccanicamente, mentre la sua mente continuava a fornirgli le peggiori ipotesi.  
«Posso preparare la colazione visto che tutti i Queen sono ancora a casa?» tentò, ma Felicity sembrava sulle nuvole e ritornò in sé quando sentì più volte quella frase ripetersi nella mente.  
Fece cenno di sì, si diede della stupida anche solo per averlo pensato e s’incamminò verso il soggiorno. Felicity trovò il marito e William addormentati abbracciati sul divano, mentre la tv stava trasmettendo uno di quei film/cartoon che il giovane amava.  
Con passi cauti e lentamente scosse la spalla del piccolo e mentalmente si diede della stupida per aver davvero pensato al peggio, sorridendo come un ebete per quell’appellativo a cui ancora non si era abituata.  
Signora Queen… risuonava così… strano, eppure le piaceva, era bello vedere l’emozione che gli dava e ciò che esso realmente significava.  
«William… E’ già tardi» affermò, mentre sorrideva ancora a quella scena che imprigionò tra i suoi momenti preferiti.  
«Che ore sono?» domandò stropicciandosi gli occhi, alzandosi e stiracchiandosi, mentre il suo pigiama di The Flash metteva in risalto la sua piccola figura.  
«Ora di fare colazione, cambiarsi, lavarsi i denti e andare a scuola» disse con tono affettuoso ma anche vagamente autoritario.  
«Scusa Felicity» confessò con voce colpevole e l’espressione piatta che molte volte aveva visto sul suo viso, ma lei passò una mano sulla guancia e sorrise.  
La donna osservò il marito fare gli stessi gesti del figlio per poi alzarsi mettendosi seduto e guardarla attraverso quegli incredibili occhi azzurri.  
«Che c’è?» chiese Oliver, che dopo un primo sguardo aveva capito che qualcosa non andasse e… conoscendola bene era così.  
«E non dire niente!» la anticipò lui, prima che la donna potesse aprire bocca.  
«E’ solo che…» balbettò, ma non riuscì a finire la frase perché il suo sguardo si volse verso la finestra.  
«Felicity» scandagliò il nome, mentre prese le sue mani e la costrinse a girarsi.  
«E’ solo che… quando stamattina non ti ho trovato a letto ho pensato che potevi essere da William, ma quando sono andata a controllare e lui non c’era…» lei tintinnò, non riusciva nemmeno a finire la frase e… non era proprio da lei.  
«Pensavi che… me ne fossi andato portando con me mio figlio?» sbalordito domandò, mentre la donna piegò la testa di lato e si passò la mano tra i capelli sciolti ma non rispose.  
«Capisco che siamo sposati da poco, ma… Cosa te l’ha fatto credere? Pensavo che tra di noi…»  
«Oliver va tutto bene tra di noi… E’ che fatico ancora a credere che tu abbia scelto me e, sapere che un giorno potrei perderti, mi mette in ansia, o che… magari smetterai di amarmi o che…potresti trovare un’altra donna migliore di me o che William potrebbe essere in pericolo e tu dovresti essere costretto a scegliere tra me e lui o che…» parlò d’un fiato tanto che iniziò persino a gesticolare tenendo lo sguardo sul suo volto, mentre passava in rassegna ogni più piccola sfumatura del suo viso.  
«Da quant’è che pensi queste cose?»  
«Da sempre, dal primo giorno che le nostre strade si sono incrociate. Lo so bene che non sono la donna perfetta… »  
«Lo sei per me» interrompendola disse.  
«E non avere mai più questi dubbi perché lo sai che ho commesso moltissimi errori, ti ho perso tantissime volte e non farò mai più lo stesso sbaglio. Siamo marito e moglie, siamo partners, siamo una famiglia e…»  
«Mi avevi già convinto alla prima frase» ammise sorridendo, facendo brillare i suoi occhi e colorando le sue guance, mentre le labbra accennavano a un dolce e tenero sorriso.  
Felicity mise da parte la sua paura di perderlo, era un’emozione che non se ne sarebbe mai andata ma capì anche che insieme erano più forti e avrebbero potuto affrontare qualunque cosa; così, lentamente scivolò accanto a lui e ancor prima che potesse agire Oliver le aveva catturato la bocca.  
«Ma tu scotti» allontanandosi da lui affermò, ma gli diede una pacca sulla spalla per il doppio senso che aveva capito mentre lei in realtà era dannatamente seria.  
  
  
  
In meno di mezzo secondo attivò la sua modalità mamma chioccia, così passò la lingua sulle labbra, poggiò la bocca sulla sua fronte e costatò che era davvero caldo.  
Oliver la scostò appena, la guardò negli occhi e gli disse che non era quello che aveva in mente.  
«Sto bene Felicity» asserì duro, ma la donna non si capacitava e voleva esserne convinta e… non dalle sue sole parole.  
Sparì e ritornò con un piccolo pacchetto, mentre l’uomo era rimasto ancora sul divano a chiedersi cosa era realmente successo.  
La bionda uscì dal pacchetto il termometro e Oliver scuotè la testa, negando che l’avrebbe davvero fatto quando suo figlio arrivò in perfetta forma, vestito, pettinato e con lo zaino in spalla.  
«Devo accompagnare William» traviò lui, mentre lei metteva le mani sui fianchi e lo guardava, essendo lui tanto convinto di spuntarla.  
«Può prendere l’autobus» affermò, notando che William aveva già indossato il giubbotto e seppure quel mezzo gli facesse tornare brutti ricordi, avrebbero dovuto superarlo, dopotutto era il figlio di Green Arrow.  
«Buona fortuna» dopo aver preso tutto l’occorrente disse, sapendo cosa lo aspettava davvero, mentre guardava il padre e leggermente sorrideva a Felicity.  
La donna ricambiò lo sguardo, consapevole che il marito quella volta l’avrebbe ascoltata.  
Oliver si scontrò con i suoi occhi e in essi poteva vedere la sua determinazione e la testardaggine, una caratteristica che lui conosceva bene e in quell’attimo capì che sarebbe stata una lunga mattinata.  
«Felicity» esclamò, cercando di essere compreso, ma lei sapeva bene che per un uomo la virilità era tutto e lui non era da meno, non si sarebbe lasciato andare solo perché fosse lei a chiederlo e quindi….  
Si misero l’uno di fronte all’altro, lei era ancora in pigiama e il solo pensiero di come avrebbero potuto passare quei brevi momenti prima di buttarsi a lavoro era allettante. La salute veniva prima di tutto.  
La postura dei loro corpi diceva che sarebbero stati in grado di rimanere così per un lungo e infinito tempo solo per non dare ragione all’altro, una delle cose che li divertita; nella maggior parte dei casi era lei che vinceva, anche se poi Oliver sapeva come farsi perdonare.  
«Io sto davvero bene» tentò, ma gli era bastata una sua occhiata per rivedere quel concetto.  
«Quante volte dovrai dirlo prima di crederci davvero?»  
E un attimo prima che lui rispondesse gli squillò il telefono.  
«E’ Lance» bisbigliò, rispondendo alla chiamata.  
Non era successo nulla, poteva vederlo dall’espressione del suo viso, ma quando Felicity lo guardò, capì che Lance gli aveva fatto una domanda per i due e che… il marito non sapeva come rispondere.  
«Capitano, verrà subito dopo aver accettato che il termometro non è un oggetto del male ed essersi preso l’aspirina» affermò la moglie dopo avergli preso il telefono dalle mani.  
Oliver si passò una mano sulla faccia, voleva nascondere la sua vergogna quando quel giorno sarebbe andato in ufficio e Lance si sarebbe preso gioco di lui, ma forse avrebbe potuto capirlo dato che anche lui era stato sposato.  
Felicity rideva, forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma solo così l’avrebbe spuntata e mentre agitava il termometro, il marito la guardava digrignando i denti.  
«Questa me la paghi»  
«Sarò pronta per riscuotere» ammiccò, mentre gli passò l’oggetto e sedendosi lo infilò in bocca.  
La donna era soddisfatta, sapeva quanto per lui fosse difficile chiedere aiuto, ancor di più lasciare che gli altri si prendessero cura di lui, ma adesso erano sposati e questo sarebbe rimasto per sempre.  
Aspettarono quei minuti che sembrarono ore per Oliver, mentre pensava al modo in cui poteva vendicarsi, però alla fine sorrise mentalmente perché solo con lei aveva imparato come prendersi cura degli altri e come lasciare che gli altri lo facessero con lui.  
Il suono del termometro spezzò l’atmosfera intorno a loro, quando Felicity lo prese, l’uomo attirò la donna a sé e la baciò con trasporto, sapeva che in qualche modo doveva vincere, anche se non sarebbe stata una vera vittoria perché lo volevano entrambi.  
«E’ trentasette e tre linee» affermò, mentre il marito si alzava ingrossandosi il petto fiero di aver avuto ragione.  
«Te l’avevo detto che stavo bene» ribatté felice  
«Oliver… Con il lavoro che fai, devi prenderti cura di te e… cambiati che ti porto comunque l’aspirina»; lui abbassò gli occhi, non riusciva a credere di non averla scampata.  
Entrò cogliendolo di sorpresa, aveva appena messo i pantaloni e aveva la camicia in mano e il petto scolpito in mostra, cosa che fece aumentare il battito a Felicity.  
«Vedi qualcosa che t’interessa?» la provocò, mentre lei lo raggiungeva senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
«Sempre. Ho sempre visto ciò che m’interessava» confessò, facendolo ridere, perché quella frecciatina, gli ricordava tutti quegli allenamenti che lui aveva fatto e a cui lei aveva assistito.  
«Prevenire è meglio che curare» disse, passandogli l’aspirina e il bicchiere con l’acqua.  
«Così mi hanno detto» la canzonò.  
  
  
  
Erano passati diversi giorni e Oliver non si era mai sentito meglio, ma quel mattino non riusciva ad alzarsi nemmeno dal letto così evitò lo sguardo della moglie, prese un antibiotico e si mise a lavoro.  
Non smetteva di starnutire e asciugare il naso che colava; detestava sentirsi così vulnerabile, ma si costrinse a mettersi in forze, non poteva abbandonare il suo posto da sindaco e nemmeno le strade di Star City.  
«Felicity» esclamò sorpreso quando la porta del suo ufficio fu aperta e la sua bellissima moglie entrò.  
Nessuno lo aveva informato, con gesti veloci e scaltri nascose i pacchi di fazzoletti nel cassetto della scrivania, si alzò e la baciò quasi con urgenza del contatto mancante quel mattino.  
«Che- che cosa ci fai qui?» domandò, nel momento in cui si rese conto che aveva un cesto tra le mani e non era in azienda a lavorare con Alena e per miracolo forse anche con Curtis.  
«Stavo cercando delle prove che… mio marito» pose l’accento enfatizzando le ultime parole, mentre l’espressione di Oliver si scurì di colpo.  
«Volutamente, voleva nascondermi» e, oltrepassandolo andò alla sua scrivania, aprì il cassetto e prese i fazzolettini.  
«Posso spiegarti» affermò velocemente, mentre si avvicinò a lei e con scaltrezza la baciò consapevole che non sarebbe bastato.  
«Pensavi che non me ne sarei accorta?» e lui alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, nella speranza che non lo capisse, ma stavano parlando sempre di Felicity Smoak.  
«Ti conosco da anni, ti amo da anni e… pensavi che ora che fossi diventata tua moglie avrei allentato la presa? Non lo facevo all’epoca figuriamoci ora» ribatté decisa, mentre Oliver la guardò commosso.  
E ancor prima che potesse aggiungere altro starnutì più volte.  
«Ti sei preso un bel raffreddore».  
«Io non prendo raffreddori».  
«Tu non ti ammali mai, non ti raffreddi mai… Oliver Queen l’uomo che non hai mai…»  
«Ti stai divertendo?»  
«No» e basto uno sguardo a fargli capire che lei voleva esserci proprio come lui c'era per lei.  
«Ti ho portato il brodo di pollo, l’antibiotico da prendere dopo i pasti e… Beh, se non fosse troppo, ti consiglio di riposarti, tornare a casa e metterti sotto le coperte».  
Oliver la guardò in modo confuso e lei intercettò subito quell’occhiata e capì ciò che voleva chiedergli.  
«No, non l’ho fatto io. Ho chiesto a Raisa di preparare il brodo sapendo che mio marito è cocciuto e non avrebbe chiesto».  
Emise un leggero sospiro e Felicity sorrise a quella poca fiducia che lui gli dava in cucina, anche se vecchi trascorsi dimostravano che non stava del tutto esagerando. Un giorno avrebbe imparato, dopotutto era moglie e madre adesso.  
«Da quanto hai preso la laurea in medicina?» la schernì lui, mentre lei si fece seria.  
«Oliver»  
«Felicity, so prendermi cura di me» e alzò gli occhi andandoli a incastrare in quelli azzurri di lei, accorciò le distanze, gli cinse la vita, la attirò a sé e la baciò.  
Erano sempre stati un tutt’uno ancor prima che confessassero i loro sentimenti, si capivano in modi che nessuno poteva spiegare e… ed era quella chimica a caratterizzare il loro amore.  
«Signor Sindaco» affermò Lance entrando dalla porta senza nemmeno bussare; i due si scostarono subito arrossendo come due ragazzini scoperti dai genitori.  
«Scusate, non sapevo che fossi qui Felicity»  
«Nemmeno lui» replicò indicando il marito; gli baciò una guancia e gli disse di ricordarsi cosa le aveva detto prima di andarsene.  
«Ancora la storia di… tu che stai male e dici di no e lei che ti dice di sì» riassumette l’amico, prima di voltarsi a guardarlo per essere quasi incenerito.  
Lo aggiornò sugli ultimi dettagli, ma tutto era silenzioso sul piano Cayden James.  
«Un piccolo consiglio, il più delle volte hanno ragione» rivelò lasciando la stanza e Oliver, ma come sempre lui rimuginava sulle sue colpe, sul fatto che non fosse ancora riuscito a prendere quella feccia e che toccava a lui proteggere la città.  
Il sindaco rimase coperto da scartoffie tutto il giorno, passando poche volte al covo per aggiornamenti.  
Ritornò a casa dopo aver lasciato il timone del team a Diggle, ma quando entrò vide il salotto vuoto, la cucina pronta per la cena e sua moglie e suo figlio “spariti”.  
   
_“Vuoi vedere che sono nell’ufficio tra appunti, esercizi e libri di matematica?” si disse, consapevole che avrebbe fatto centro e, mentre con passi incerti raggiungeva la stanza, il suo stomaco non smetteva di brontolare e la testa di fargli male._  
  
  
  
Oliver si appoggiò alla porta, incrociò le braccia e rimase a fissare sua moglie e suo figlio presi con i compiti, ricordava ancora la prima volta di loro due insieme, lui con un sorriso spensierato e lei con gli occhi che brillavano.  
«Un angolo supplementare è quell’angolo di ampiezza tale che, sommato a un altro angolo dato, permette di ottenere un angolo piatto, cioè 180°. Se i due angoli poi sono consecutivi…» stava spiegando Felicity quando fu interrotta da vari “echiù” che fecero voltare entrambi verso il diretto interessato.  
«Scusate, non volevo interrompere voi che…»  
«Studiavamo geometria, alternata a calcoli matematici di un angolo supplementare?» provò lei, consapevole che lui si fosse fermato subito dopo la prima parola.  
Si scosse appena avvicinandosi a loro e prontamente Felicity si alzò e lo fermò.  
«Tu hai il raffreddore, stai male e… sarebbe meglio se non stessi in stretto contatto con William dato che la febbre gli è passata da poco, non vogliamo che abbia una ricaduta» affermò velocemente, spiegandosi come una maestra con i suoi alunni, spostando lo sguardo dai due che avevano la stessa espressione; infine sorrise al piccolo e gli disse di finire l’esercizio e ordinò al marito di mettersi a letto.  
Oliver tornò in camera mentre il suo corpo era pervaso da brividi e le sue ossa da dolori.  
La donna lo trovò seduto ai piedi del letto che la aspettava.  
«Non ti avevo detto di andare a letto?» lo rimproverò lei mentre i suoi occhi puntavano quelli dell’uomo e lo guardavano severa.  
«Ho solo un po’ di naso che cola, qualche starnuto e… con un’aspirina tutto passa.» minimizzò lui, ma Felicity da brava moglie si accorse dei suoi occhi lucidi, sintomo che la febbre si era alzata e dal modo in cui teneva le braccia strette al petto significava che sentiva freddo e aveva i dolori dovuti all’influenza.  
«Non vorrei dirtelo ma…» e quando lui la guardò sorrise perché non era da lei e così Oliver la spronò a liberarsi di quel sassolino che aveva dentro da tutto il giorno.  
«Ho solo un po’ di naso che cola, qualche starnuto e… con un’aspirina tutto passa.» minimizzò lui, ma Felicity da brava moglie si accorse dei suoi occhi lucidi, sintomo che la febbre si era alzata e dal modo in cui teneva le braccia strette al petto significava che sentiva freddo e aveva i dolori dovuti all’influenza.  
«Non vorrei dirtelo ma…» e quando lui la guardò sorrise perché non era da lei e così Oliver la spronò a liberarsi di quel sassolino che aveva dentro da tutto il giorno.  
«Quando ci siamo sposati, ci siamo promesse molte cose, ma una cosa che nel rito sacro non è mai cambiata è… In salute e in malattia e…» così si avvicinò a lui, poggiò le labbra sulla fronte e…  
«Ma tu scotti!» esclamò sbalordita, quando persino lui aveva sottovalutato i sintomi.  
Gli accarezzò una guancia e dolcemente gli disse di distendersi prima di aver sussurrato all’orecchio “ti amo”.  
Oliver si era appena messo sotto le coperte quando furtivamente entrò William, lui fece segno di non avvicinarsi, ma era suo figlio e anch’egli testardo, quindi prima di fare un altro passo si girò a guardare la porta, dato che c’era via libera raggiunse il padre.  
«Non dovresti essere qui!»  
«Lo so, perché…»  
«Potresti ammalarti di nuovo e per me è stata dura vederti stare male e sentirmi inutile perché non riuscivo ad aiutarti» lo interruppe l’uomo, mente lui lo guardò con affetto.  
«Ti lascio la coperta che mi ha regalato zia Thea a Natale perché dice che è speciale, magari ti porta fortuna e ti rimetti presto»  
«E’ speciale perché era la mia quando avevo la tua età. L’avrà presa lei quando sono scomparso, quando mi credevano morto» rifletté e a quelle parole il figlio lo guardò strano, ma sapeva la storia, eppure… non riusciva a crederci e, forse nemmeno ad accettarlo, non del tutto almeno.  
«E’ un regalo di tradizione tramandarsi qualcosa, ma questa è in prestito» lo prese in giro lui, sapendo che magari avrebbe dovuto essere un po’ più aperto con il padre.  
Stava per andarsene quando Felicity entrò e, guardando la scena avrebbe dovuto rimproverarli, ma avendo sentito ciò che si erano detti preferì non farlo.  
«Si prenderà cura di te» affermò timidamente e, quando fece abbassare la donna al suo livello, gli sussurrò: «Prenditi cura di lui come ti sei presa cura di me» e poco dopo scappò.  
Oliver li guardava complici e per un attimo ebbe un momento di gelosia, voleva esserci per il figlio, ma ogni cosa che faceva sembrava tenerlo ancora a distanza. Sapeva che William aveva bisogno di tempo per superare la morte della madre, ma quello che lo feriva è che lo incolpava… ma lui avrebbe voluto salvarla. Si riscosse quando Felicity gli porse il termometro e lui la guardò con un’espressione chiaramente di negazione, ma bastò uno sguardo che alla fine lo prese e lo infilò in bocca.  
«Sei più difficile di tuo figlio» lo riprese, mentre apriva l’armadio per prendere il piumone e poggiarlo sulle gambe del marito.  
«E’ vero, non sarò brava in materia ma… ho letto tutto ciò che c’è da sapere e mi hanno insegnato molte cose, ma mi affiderò hai vecchi metodi della nonna» affermò, mentre lui la guardava confuso e in attesa di spiegazione.  
Era così, Felicity riusciva a dire mille parole al minuto, era una forza della natura e, nonostante lei non avesse avuto un grande esempio di madre nè lo fosse geneticamente,  voleva esserci per William in tutto. Il giorno dopo che si era ammalato aveva saccheggiato le librerie e aveva preso tutti i libri sui bambini, su come curare l’influenza e vari malanni.  
Oliver si sentì orgoglioso e fiero di aver sposato quella donna, di amare una creatura così preziosa e di essere proprio lei a far parte della sua famiglia.  
Si reputò fortunato, in tutti i modi possibili in cui poteva esserlo.  
«Oh mio Dio Oliver! Hai la febbre a 39» urlò Felicity, mentre cercò il telefono per chiamare il dottore di famiglia, ma non riuscì a rintracciarlo.  
Lui si era disteso, chiudendo appena gli occhi e la donna era sparita per tornare cinque minuti dopo con una ciotola d’acqua e uno straccio fresco per appoggiarlo alla sua fronte e cambiarlo ogni qual volta si riscaldava. Si dovette addormentare perché non capì più nulla, l’ultimo ricordo furono le labbra della moglie poggiarsi sulle sue e due piccole mani toccargli la guancia poco dopo che un panno fresco venne messo sulla sua fronte.  
«Che- che ore- sono?» pasticciò Oliver scorrendo una figura seduta sulla poltrona non lontano dal letto.  
«Sono le undici e mezza. Non alzarti papà» lo raggiunse William, prima di aggiornarlo su tutto ciò che era successo.  
Lui cercava Felicity, la sentiva lontano, non la percepiva in casa e la sua espressione era spaventata, il figlio dovette accorgersene perché i suoi occhi si scontrano con quelli del padre.  
«E’ andata in farmacia a prenderti le prescrizioni del dottor Novack, perché dopo un giorno che provava a chiamarlo lui non rispondeva. Si è arrabbiata e ha hackerato il suo telefono, ha scoperto che era in un lussuoso hotel e l’ha chiamato facendosi passare la stanza» sorridente disse, sapeva che fosse sbagliato, ma pian piano stava capendo perché suo padre l’avesse sposata e che donna meravigliosa fosse.  
Oliver scostò appena le coperte ma William lo fermò.  
«Non puoi uscire. Felicity è stata chiara»  
«E noi non diciamo niente a Felicity» provò a corromperlo il padre, ma il figlio scuotè la testa.  
«Sono tuo padre William e so prendermi cura di me» affermò contrariato per tanta apprensione.  
«Sì, papà e… lei è Felicity» continuò sapendo che lui l’avrebbe capito più di chiunque altro.  
«E poi mi ha avvertito che l’avresti fatto e… mi ha detto di dirti che se fosse vero non saresti finito a letto con la febbre a trentanove»  
«Beh, sono l’uomo di casa e…»  
«Ha detto che avresti ribattuto, ma mi ha imposto di ricordati che qualche giorno fa gli hai detto che siete marito e moglie e…»  
«In quei rapporti si condividono le cose, ci si appoggia l’uno all’altro» completò la frase Oliver, lasciando soddisfatto il figlio che andò a sedersi sulla poltrona ritornando a leggere il  fumetto di The flash.  
L’uomo tentennò un po’ prima di ritornare sotto le coperte, fece per alzarsi e il figlio lo guardò torvo.  
«Posso andare al bagno?» frustante chiese, il piccolo alzò le mani e fece cenno di sì.  
   
“ _Ma come sono combinato” arrabbiato sputò fuori mentalmente, mentre alzandosi perse appena l’equilibrio, prima di rimettersi subito in piedi._  
   
Stava per chiederlo, ma era un tipino svegliò e in quel caso non bisognò nemmeno farlo.  
«Ti accompagno»  
«C’è la faccio a camminare fino al bagno. Sono cinque passi» affermò digrignando i denti.  
«E’ vero, ma non hai appena avuto un mancamento?» lo riprese; era meglio non continuare perché sapeva che in tutto quello c’era lo zampino di sua moglie.  
  
  
  
Felicity tornò esattamente un’ora dopo, si era fermata al covo, in ufficio da Oliver per prolungare i giorni di malattia e in qualche negozio per prendere l’essenziale per affrontare la convalescenza.  
«Sono a casa» urlò con la sua voce dolce, mentre William la raggiungeva e Raisa la avvertiva che c’era il pranzo pronto in tavola.  
Oliver aveva sentito la porta d’ingresso chiudersi e dei passi leggeri entrare, sapeva che era lei, così si mise le pantofole e si alzò. Suo figlio era già uscito quando lui raggiunse l’atrio e li vide parlare, mentre Felicity dava piccoli colpetti scompigliandogli i capelli e sorridendogli. Non c’era bisogno di approfondire, gli stava raccontando com’era stato e s’infastidì per quel momento di privacy rubata, ma poi si rese conto che nessuno poteva farlo a Oliver Queen, così si avviò in cucina.  
«Dovresti stare a letto e riposarti» lo rimproverò Raisa, ma la donna ricevette un’occhiataccia e tacque subito, sorrise sotto i baffi consapevole di ciò che l’uomo avrebbe subito.  
Conosceva la sua famiglia da anni, li aveva visti crescere e… se Felicity fosse stata anche lontanamente simile alla madre, significava che il Queen in questione avrebbe perso dieci anni di vita. Moira non era così appena sposata o quando i figli erano nati, gli anni l’avevano cambiata e con nostalgia ricordò il momento in cui tutti e quattro si erano ammalati. Lasciò la famiglia alle prese con il pranzo e si allontanò per poi tornare la sera, per preparare la cena e sistemare la casa.  
«Ti ho vista entrare con uno strano pacchetto» cercò di indagare lui, mentre lei passava a baciargli la fronte, più per vedere la sua temperatura che altro, prima di sedersi a tavola.  
Oliver ci restò male, sapeva che era meglio non avere molti contatti intimi perché rischiava di contagiarla, ma un piccolo bacio non avrebbe ferito nessuno.  
«Fel…» e prima che finisse di parlare, i loro telefoni interruppero entrambi.  
«Come sta Oliver? Fa sempre l’uomo duro che non vuole chiedere, che non ammette e… solita routine da maschio alfa?» domandò Layla, conoscendo il tipo di uomo poiché lei stessa ne aveva sposato uno.  
La bionda sorrise leggendo il messaggio, le rispose in fretta e poi lo abbandonò dentro la borsa, dicendo che chiedevano sue notizie.  
Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo pregando che quell’influenza passasse presto perchè sarebbe diventato pazzo.  
«Amico, come stai? Lo so, Felicity starà facendo la moglie apprensiva, non crederà quando gli dici che stai bene, ti rimprovererà quando non fai come dice lei e… ti sembrerà di essere tornato bambino, pensando che non acquisterai mai più la tua virilità e libertà» affermò John che aveva centrato il punto; per un minuto Oliver si sentì capito e confidò alla moglie che era l’amico che chiedeva di lui.  
«Si saranno messi d’accordo» d’un tratto affermò William, mentre divorava il suo piatto con brodo di pollo e crostini.  
Quell’immagine di famiglia era rimasta impressa nella mente dei due neo sposi, erano momenti come quelli che li emozionavano e li facevano sentire pronti a qualsiasi cosa. Insieme ci sarebbero riusciti.  
  
Quella sera, Oliver aprì il suo pacchetto regalo e sgranò gli occhi quando vide ciò che conteneva.  
   
“ _Non era possibile” pensò, passandosi un secondo dopo le mani sul viso affranto._  
   
«Davvero, tesoro?»  
E Felicity di rimando confermò, raggiunti poco dopo da William che non smise di ridere nel vedere il contenuto del pacchetto.  
«Oliver, studi recenti dimostrano che avere i piedi freddi è uno dei sintomi per cui ci si raffredda di più e in casi d’influenza è consigliato, anzi è quasi categorico indossare dei pesanti calzettoni» rivelò la donna, andando a spiegare il frutto di tutte quelle letture che aveva comprato giorni prima.  
«E dovevi comprarmi per forza i calzettoni di lana con… i pois verdi e neri?» chiese, lasciando parlare per il resto la sua espressione.  
«Beh, tu sei Green Arrow» cercò di aiutare Felicity.  
«Posso, anzi no, ma diciamo che lo capisco e poi… perché ci sono fumetti, giornali con donne su moto, libri di giardinaggio, giochi da tavolo e… i film romantici??» affermò quasi disperato Oliver, mentre le ultime parole furono dette tra lo sdegno e lo schifato.  
I due complici non smisero di ridere e lui afflosciò le spalle e si abbandonò alla spalliera del letto.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga convalescenza.  
Non c’erano dubbi, Oliver Queen non sarebbe più stato lo stesso.  
Felicity si sedette al suo fianco, William si distese sul letto e Oliver circondò la vita della moglie attirandola verso di sé mentre il piccolo schiacciava play e faceva partire il primo di una lunga serie di film romantici.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buongiornooo e Buona settimana a tutti….  
Beh, questa storia cade a pennello… Cioè aspettiamo una nuova puntata di Arrow e, dato che la 6 ci sta dando tantissime soddisfazioni Olicity… Io… non potevo non metterci un po’ di mio.  
Questa storia è nata per caso, ho visto il contest, ho letto i prompt e… *puff* tutto mi urlava olicity, fluff e famiglia. Questa storia è stata qualcosa che mi è entrata dentro, ho amato ogni riga, sorriso ed emozione…. Anche se l’ho scritta io, è credetemi, difficilmente mi emoziono almeno per le mie storie… questa mi ha lasciato tanto.  
Si colloca, nella 6 stagione e… dopo l'episodio 6x12 perchè... nella storia dico che Oliver e William hanno parlato di ciò che è successo nella sua vita e dato che il figlio scopre che il padre è anche GA.... Beh, mi piace pensare che gli ha racconato anche il resto, omettendo il tanto sangue versato.  
Beh, spero che vi sia piaciuta, io ci ho messo tutta me stessa, mi sono divertita e spero anche voi perché…. Ammettiamolo… forse i personaggi escono un pochino dai loro caratteri, ma Oliver Queen che dice di stare bene e che non vuole essere curato e, Felicity che gli dice che invece dovrebbe perché sta male e deve farsi aiutare… Beh, lo conosciamo bene no? E poi William, forse ho messo il personaggio un po’ più sorridente, ma credo che pian piano anche lui cambierà, ha solo bisogno di tempo, di capire che suo padre lo ama e che sua madre sarà sempre lì con lui e… Deve continuare a vivere.  
Niente, ora vi saluto perché mi sono dilungata anche troppo XD  
A presto… perché credetemi non sarà l’ultima Olicity che la sottoscritta scriverà.  
   
Kiss kiss  
Claire


End file.
